Guardián
by Sayki
Summary: Se imaginó a sí mismo atravesándole el estómago y partiéndole el cuello. Quería matarla porque al verla sentía la necesidad de protegerla, ese tipo de sentimientos eran de los que no podía permitirse, los lazos emocionales crean debilidades /-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo conmigo?- preguntó haciéndo presión en su cuello con una mano -¿Por qué me siento así cuando te tengo cerca?


**Guardián**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: AU y unas pocas tripas :3

* * *

.

¿Su nombre? Sasuke Uchiha. Era bastante conocido, en un tiempo, su simple mención haría a quien fuera retroceder. Considerado un ser inmortal y altamente poderoso, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era el sadismo con el que acababa con sus enemigos, era sabido por todos que la palabra compasión no existía en su diccionario. Un día simplemente se dejó de hablar de él y entre rumores y habladurías su recuerdo se desvaneció en el olvido.

.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '

.

Utilizó su mano desnuda para perforarle el abdomen a quien estaba frente a él, pudo percibir esa agradable corriente eléctrica mientras la sangre corría por sus manos. Su enemigo se puso de pie, al parecer aún no había tenido suficiente con esa herida…

.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó un impactado chico de cabellos cobrizos rizados y ojos color miel.

.

-¿De verdad importa? No necesitas saberlo en el sitio al que irás- abría y cerraba sus puños –Pero, si es tan importante para ti, puedes sentirte honrado al saber que fuiste asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha- sonrió engreído.

.

-Tú estás muerto- susurró incrédulo señalándolo y retrocediendo.

.

-Me parece que quien está muerto aquí es alguien más- sonrió de lado y corrió directamente hacia él.

.

Su contrincante sujetó su lanza y con gran habilidad la clavó en el pecho del pelinegro. Éste último se quedó paralizado, con la cabeza gacha, al momento de ser atravesado.

.

-Creo que te has equivocado- vitoreó con orgullo.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke se posicionó detrás de su adversario y le propició un salvaje mordisco en el cuello.

.

-Solo estaba jugando- comentó con un brillo despiadado en sus ojos, relamiéndose los labios.

.

Sacó la punzante arma de su pecho, con una mueca leve de dolor, pero con la tranquilidad de que en una semana estaría perfectamente bien. La arrojó a un lado de su oponente, a quien se le escapaba la vida poco a poco por la pérdida de sangre.

.

Aparentaba tener unos veinte años y media poco más de un metro ochenta y cinco. Su piel era bastante blanca. Su cabello azabache –al igual que sus ojos- caía rebeldemente a ambos lados de su rostro y, a la luz del sol, pequeños reflejos azulados se hacían presentes. Sus facciones eran muy finas, a simple vista se veía como una persona dotada con una belleza divina.

.

Se sentía realmente bien, cubierto por ese espeso y hermoso líquido de color plateado. Dejó que la lluvia, que empezaba a arreciar, limpiara su cuerpo y se llevara consigo los rastros de lo que acababa de hacer.

.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

.

Cuatro días de camino continuo y su cuerpo pseudo-humano demanda un descanso.

.

Hundió sus manos en el agua y bebió un poco de ella. Miró su rostro reflejado en la laguna y lo odió al instante, detestaba verse de esa forma. Se sentía vulnerable, como un humano… Dio un manotazo sobre el agua para distorsionar esa figura que tanto detestaba.

.

Abrió la boca y cerró sus ojos para dar un hondo bostezo, desde hace algún tiempo para acá había comenzado a experimentar aquello que llamaban sueño. Ya conocía la sed y se había preocupado por ello. Pero, últimamente, su cuerpo se fatigaba constantemente, sus párpados pesaban y, tenía la necesidad descansar un rato.

.

Subió hasta la copa de un árbol, a unos seis metros del suelo, para descansar. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero aun así sus seis sentidos estaban alertas y eran extremadamente agudos.

.

-Neji Hyuga… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin inmutarse –No pensé volver a verte, ¿Acaso vienes a matarme?

.

-Te ves distinto, tan… ¿humano?- ignoró su pregunta.

.

Se trataba de un hombre hermoso, de largos cabellos de color castaño, piel nívea, delicadas facciones y ojos de un peculiar blanco perlado.

.

-Eso suena verdaderamente repugnante, pero me he acostumbrado a la asquerosa idea- comentó taciturno.

.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

.

-Me la he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo oculto, pero no te puedo negar que a veces voy a la lugares un poco más concurridos y elimino a algunas escorias que se atraviesan en mi camino- sonrió mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto –Para no perder la costumbre.

.

-¿Escorias de qué lado?

.

-De ambos lados, cada tipo de basura tiene su encanto.

.

-Hace algún tiempo que pasó todo.

.

-Aquí acostumbran a contar mucho el tiempo, son tan frágiles y sus vidas tan cortas, a diferencia de nosotros, que cada momento es importante para ellos.

.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo humano llevas aquí?- preguntó el castaño.

.

-Cien años... hace más cien años que estoy en este maldito lugar- respondió apretando los puños.

.

-Veo que tú también cuentas el tiempo- comentó.

.

-Como no hacerlo si cada instante aquí, viviendo de esta manera, es una pesadilla- masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos.

.

-Casi podría decir que te has convertido en humano- dijo con mofa.

.

El moreno se plantó frente a él y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa.

.

-No vuelvas a decir una mierda similar, Hyuga- rugió con ira -Yo no soy uno de ellos- amenazó elevando su puño.

.

-Y tú no intentes ponerme una mano encima.

.

Neji permaneció impasible y con un simple toque, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue repelido, siendo detenida su trayectoria por un recio árbol.

.

Sasuke se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus ropas negras. Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que la herida de su pecho acababa de abrirse nuevamente y sangraba profusamente.

.

-Así lo que dicen es cierto, tu cuerpo después de todo si es semihumano y tu sangre es roja- sonrió al ver las gotas que resbalaban por sus manos..

.

-Sé que no has venido sólo a visitar o burlarte de mí, pedazo de mierdecilla. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó haciendo presión en la herida de su pecho con una mano.

.

-Muy suspicaz Uchiha, vengo de parte de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

.

-Puedes irte por donde viniste porque no me interesa lo que él tenga que decirme. Además si tanto quería hablarme ¿por qué no vino él mismo? Así al menos podría partirle la cara.

.

-Presumes demasiado para lo poco que puedes hacer en tu condición- Neji levantó una mano con parsimonia y la colocó en el pecho del pelinegro, un haz de luz salió de su palma y Sasuke retrocedió hoscamente.

.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo.

.

-Si insistes- se encogió de hombros –Puedo notar que has perdido muchas facultades desde la última vez que nos vimos. Desde tu verdadera apariencia hasta tus reflejos, esa herida es la mejor prueba- lo señaló con su dedo índice -No eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste, incluso empiezas a tener necesidades humanas. Antes eras intocable, ahora no eres más que un…

.

-No permitiré que sientas lástima por mí, estoy perfectamente bien- interrumpió.

.

–Sarutobi tiene una proposición que hacerte, podría interesarte.

.

-No quiero nada de unos malditos como ustedes.

.

- Sé que lo que más deseas en el mundo es poder, quieres volver a ser quien eras para buscar venganza y nosotros podemos ayudarte a cambio de algo.

.

-He dicho que no.

.

-No te forzaré a nada, búscame cuando cambies de opinión. No estaré muy lejos.

.

-Espera sentado. Sasuke Uchiha trabaja solo.

.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '

.

Un par de hombres bastantes similares entre sí, mantenían una conversación aparentemente importante. Ambos tenían largos cabellos color azabache y ojos rojizos.

.

-¿De verdad piensas visitarlo?- preguntó uno de los hombres

.

-No veo nada raro en ello. Hace mucho que no lo veo- respondió el más joven.

.

-¿Por fin vas a matarle?- preguntó con una ancha sonrisa –Fuiste muy benevolente con él desde el principio.

.

-Aún no, es muy pronto, pero dejarlo vivir entre humanos es el peor castigo para él.

.

-Eres demasiado blando, ha de ser por tu juventud. Siempre supe que no estabas listo para tantas responsabilidades. A veces hasta he pensado que Sasuke era más adecuado para el puesto que tú.

.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

.

-Sasuke…- musitó un hombre con profunda voz

.

Se le veía imponente, rozando el metro noventa, con un perfecto cabello negro recogido en una cola baja. Una brillante mirada rojiza hacía que su sereno rostro resaltase.

.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- preguntó abalanzándose sobre el sujeto que le dirigía la palabra.

.

Su cuerpo fue detenido por una especie de barrera purpúrea.

.

-Tonto e iluso hermano pequeño. Si no pudiste tocarme antes, ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo ahora?

.

–Eres un maldito cobarde- gritó fuera de sí – ¡Sal de ahí para matarte, bastardo!- golpeó la traslúcida pared con sus puños logrando que sus nudillos sangrasen.

.

-¿Qué se siente vivir como un miserable humano?

.

-¡No soy un jodido humano! Ahora sal para que arreglemos nuestro asunto, Itachi- rugió colérico.

.

Itachi deshizo su barrera y retrocedió un par de metros de un solo salto.

.

-Tanto tiempo odiando a los humanos y ahora eres como ellos, frágil y vulnerable

.

-¡Cállate!

.

-Los desprecias por ser inferiores, sin embargo, cada día te vuelves más y más como ellos.

.

-¡Te equivocas!- gritó –Yo soy diferente a ellos.

.

-Yo esto, yo lo otro. En ese sentido no has cambiado nada, hermanito. Sigues siendo egocéntrico y pedante, solo que ahora no eres más que un insecto.

.

-¡Silencio!

.

Sasuke corrió nuevamente hacia su hermano y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Itachi no se movió ni un centímetro.

.

-Qué débil- comentó negando con la cabeza.

.

Itachi retrocedió nuevamente un paso, se llevó un par de dedos a un lado de sus labios y, abrazadoras llamas salieron de su boca. Sasuke se alejó como pudo, aun así su brazo derecho fue alcanzado por el fuego; hizo una mueca de dolor.

.

El menor corrió hacia su hermano, tratando de asestar un golpe, sin importar sus quemaduras. Itachi lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba al instante y se desplomó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

.

-Nunca serás más que basura- dijo pisando su cabeza, haciéndolo comer tierra -permanecerás vivo durante mucho tiempo, cuando me plazca podré venir a humillarte solo para demostrarte quien tiene el control de las cosas.

.

Le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas mandándolo varios metros lejos y se alejó con una carcajada.

.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- susurró por lo bajo – ¡Maldita sea!- un par de lágrimas de impotencia surcaron su rostro.

.

Intentó levantarse con mucha dificultad y, al no poder mantenerse en pie por sí solo, apoyó su espalda contra el tronco chamuscado de un árbol.

.

Su ropa estaba algo desgarrada. Un enorme raspón le adornaba el lado izquierdo del rostro y su brazo derecho, que se encontraba inutilizable casi en su totalidad, descolgaba inerte.

.

-Hyuga, acepto tu oferta- gritó mirando al cielo –Maldición, dime que hacer.

.

-Sabía que cambiarías de opinión rápidamente- afirmó –Te ves horrible, hace dos días estabas entero- le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

.

El contacto con su lastimada piel lo hizo jadear y Neji rio.

.

–Hiruzen Sarutobi está aquí para explicarte personalmente las condiciones- señaló a un lado.

.

Un anciano bastante bajo, de tez morena, con cabello y barba blanca. Difícilmente se podría creer que un ser así albergara tanto poder, no era intimidante en lo absoluto y daba la sensación de que podría ser derribado tan sólo con un empujón.

.

-No había tenido el placer de conocerte, Uchiha, segundo heredero al puesto.

.

-Basta- interrumpió secamente -No esperarás que empiece a adularte ahora. Hablemos de lo que me interesa, necesito saber si puedes devolverme todo mi potencial y que precio debo pagar por ello. De lo contrario no tiene caso seguir esta plática. Siento totalmente franco, no es que me de gusto estar hablando contigo.

.

-Insolente- Neji le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

.

-¿Puedes o no?- preguntó tajante.

.

-Si puedo hacer algo por ti, puedo devolverte muchas de tus facultades, aunque todo de una manera parcial. Tu sangre es pura y eso me limita casi por completo, aunque el hecho de que lleves tanto tiempo neutralizado y viviendo dentro del mundo humano te hace más compatible con mis habilidades.

.

-Ahora el costo de esto, no creo que hayan venido solo a hacer caridad conmigo.

.

-Necesitamos que estés de nuestra parte y dispuesto a seguir órdenes. Nos vendría de maravilla alguien con tus habilidades ahora que el ambiente está algo tenso.

.

-¿Esa es la manera sutil que tienes de decir que debo venderles mi alma?

.

-Básicamente es eso- afirmó Neji

.

-Convertirme en el esbirro de quienes odio a cambio de recuperar mi poder. Enfrentarme a los míos y tener la dicha de asesinarlos, suena divertido ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- reflexionó en voz alta –Acepto.

.

-Ahora rasguemos un poco ese sello.

.

Hiruzen le extendió la mano y él la estrechó sin dudarlo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

.

Comenzó a transpirar y buscar aire a grandes bocanadas, los latidos de su corazón casi podían escucharse y abría sus ojos desmesuradamente. Un dolor agudo invadió su cuerpo, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y se hizo un ovillo en el piso, mientras los gritos de dolor se hacían presentes.

.

-Parece algo doloroso- comentó el de ojos perla al verlo retorcerse el suelo.

.

-De hecho lo es. En este momento está intentado contener todo ese poder que aflora nuevamente.

.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y manos. El dolor intenso le producía arcadas. Clavó sus uñas en la tierra bajo la grama, mientras su respiración era aún irregular. Una vez cesaron los quejidos empezó a jadear sonoramente. Un último grito desgarrador cruzó su garganta y poco a poco se fue transformando en una sonora carcajada.

.

-Hace tanto que no me sentía yo- comentó complacido poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Su respiración poco a poco se iba regularizando -Se siente tan bien- agregó con la voz entrecortada.

.

-Me alegra que estés conforme, debo hablarte de ciertas cosas.

.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fastidiado estirando sus extremidades.

.

-Primero que nada debes adoptar esa forma como permanente, no queremos que estés por ahí causando jaleo. Como ya te dije esto es algo parcial, no puedes abusar de tu poder ahora tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Nada de intentar regresar a tu forma original.

.

-¿Algo más?

.

-Siempre hay más. No asesinaras solo por gusto y por el momento solo te dedicarás a seguir órdenes. Debes ser capaz de obedecer, aún no hemos olvidado tus pecados, lo que has hecho aún es doloroso para nosotros. Aún hay secuelas producto de tus acciones.

.

-De acuerdo. No esperen respeto de mi parte, no pienso arrodillarme ni bajar la cabeza ante ustedes.

.

-Descuida, no esperaba que hicieras eso, sé con quién estoy tratando- dijo Hiruzen –Neji te dejo a cargo- se dio la vuelta para marcharse -Sólo espero no arrepentirme de lo que acabo de hacer- agregó mientras se alejaba.

.

-Es una verdadera lástima- comentó Sasuke con pesar.

.

-¿Qué te aqueja tanto, Uchiha?- preguntó Neji.

.

-No sabes el placer que me da desmembrar infelices como ustedes y sentir su hermosa sangre humedecer mis dedos. Renunciar a eso no será fácil para mí.

.

Neji retrocedió un par de pasos intimidado por el comentario.

.

-Modera tus métodos de asesinatos, todos sabemos que eres fanático de hacer baños de sangre con tus enemigos- recuperó su recia postura –Sé discreto.

.

-Discreción, entiendo…

.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '

.

Últimamente le había tocado limpiar más basura de lo acostumbrado, pensó que la muerte de Sarutobi podía haber influido –de hecho lo hizo- pero la mayor afluencia de plagas databa de hace poco tiempo.

.

Miró a esa menuda chica de cabello rosado postrada en una cama, debilitada, pálida y vulnerable. No sabía si su conversación reciente con Neji se hacía más lógica o por el contrario, todo se tornaba más descabellado.

.

.

_-Sasuke._

_._

_-Hyuuga- musitó inexpresivamente -¿Hace cuánto desde nuestro último encuentro? ¿Trescientos años?_

_._

_-Vengo con nuevas órdenes para ti- anunció tan serio como de costumbre _

_._

_-Ya veo ¿Ahora qué?- su expresión se volvió taciturna casi al instante –Pensé que con la muerte del maldito viejo sería libre. _

_._

–_Es importante, este asunto es muy serio. Tenemos un problema._

.

.

Dejó de ocupar su mente para concentrarse en saltar a la acción.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabellos oscuros y piel levemente tostada por el sol.

.

-Cansada- respondió la chica del cabello rosa con una voz casi inaudible –Papá- llamó halándolo débilmente por la manga de su camisa.

.

-Dime Sakura.

.

-¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua?

.

-Claro, ya vuelvo cerezo- acarició su frente.

.

Su padre bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una jarra de la encimera y vertió un poco de agua en un vaso mediano de vidrio. Al darse la vuelta para volver a la habitación de su hija su mirada se dirigió hacia el extraño sujeto sentado en el sillón.

.

Sasuke se encontraba cómodamente acomodado en una de las mullidas butacas de tela verde. Se levantó con parsimonia y comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto de piel bronceada, quien retrocedió un par de pasos a manera de defensa.

.

Vertiginosamente, Sasuke, se acercó a su objetivo, colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del sujeto, y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, hizo un brusco movimiento para partirle el cuello. El vaso de vidrio cayó al suelo junto con el inerte cuerpo del hombre.

.

El pelinegro se quedó contemplando al occiso. Una muerte limpia y sin sangre, sabía que se referían exactamente a eso cuando hablaban de discreción. Al principio fue difícil, pero, últimamente esa era la manera en la que realizaba su trabajo. Era una forma más discreta y mucho más aburrida, casi ni notaba que acababa de matar, no lo sentía. ¿Hace cuánto se había prohibido disfrutar de la dicha de un baño de sangre?

.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó embelesado mirando el cadáver hasta que una débil voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

.

-Papá, ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó una voz femenina con un dejo de fatiga.

.

Aquella chica de cabello rosado bajaba las escaleras con torpeza. Trastabilló al pisar el último escalón y cayó sobre el suelo, apoyando las manos para no darse de lleno en el rostro. Se levantó con lentitud y su semblante cambió totalmente al ver la escena.

.

Llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un sonoro sollozo. Omitió completamente al extraño y miró el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

.

-¡Papá!- gritó mientras cristalinas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

.

Al cabo de un instante, su cerebro pudo procesar un poco mejor la información y subió la mirada aterrada, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros. Él no se había movido en lo absoluto y la observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

.

Sakura se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba tan rápido como su cuerpo debilitado se lo permitió. Sasuke por su parte no se inmutó y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

.

La chica asomó levemente su cabeza por el tabique junto a las escaleras. El moreno, consciente de que estaba siendo observado, tomó el pomo de la puerta y volvió el rostro para dedicarle una mirada gélida que le caló hasta los huesos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola :3

No sé si esta idea sea buena, escribí esto hace unos meses y me he armado de valor para subirlo ahora. Casi nunca publico lo que escribo :l

Me anticiparé a los pensamientos de las personas que esperan la actualización de _Magnetismo animal_ y en este momento quieren asesinarme, serán algo como ''¿Qué se supone pretende esta tipa publicando otra cosa cuando tiene un retraso de un siglo con el otro fic?''

¡Me disculpo una y mil veces! Estoy teniendo bastantes problemas para terminar el siguiente capítulo de _MA_, me siento frustrada S: Al menos estoy dando señales de vida y mostrando mi clara intención de continuar, eso es bueno, ¿no?

Por otro lado, espero que esta cosa haya sido de su agrado, avisen si ha despertado al menos un ápice de su curiosidad y quieren que suba el siguiente capítulo con relativa rapidez xD

Acepto críticas (de preferencia constructivas xD), cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, pero también me gustan los reviews. O:

**¿Me regalan un review? :3 **

**(¡Es gratis!)**


End file.
